Kung Shoes
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Luther McLaurin, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = KungShoesCast.png | Previous = The Po Who Cried Ghost | Next = Bosom Enemies | Poll = What did you think about "Kung Shoes"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Kung Shoes" is the fifth episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis In an attempt to get out of training, Po buys some enchanted shoes that will heighten his kung fu abilities. Unfortunately for Po, the magical shoes are evil and will soon put him and all those around him in great danger.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Kung Shoes" Summary Po suffers through brutal training in the Training Hall. Shifu explains there is a level higher than the Dragon Warrior, the Celestial Phoenix. He also reminds Po he must train until he passes the Test of the Three Needles.Po realizes if he passes that test, he would never have to train again, but Shifu reminds him its impossible. Po decides to try the Three Needles Test anyway and Mantis watches. All of the panda's attempts end in disaster. Mantis mentions one would need magic, when that idea reaches Po's head. Po wants to head to the Moshu Market, but Mantis tries to talk him down as it sells black magic. Po lies that he is not going there "at all". Po heads to Moshu Market anyway and meets a pig named Wupo who senses what Po seeks. He pays five yuan and Wupo pulls out a pair of magic shoes said to enhance kung fu. After Po pays a hundred yuan for the shoes, Wupo warns he must not wear the shoes for more than two hours, or they will possess the wearer. She explains a sad story that befelled the Gilded Emperor. Unfortunately Po does not listen to the story and leaves. At night in the training hall, he slips them on and finds no effect at first. After they finally work, he successfully passes the three needles test. However he wears the shoes for over two hours which is the same mistake the Gilded Emperor had made... The next morning, Po demonstrates the Three Needles Test to Shifu and the Furious Five without error. Suddenly, Mantis begins to suspect that he brought black magic to the Jade Palace. At the noodle shop, Po relaxes at Mr. Ping's, when the shoes make him hop on the pans and drop his belly, making him wreck the shop. He almost kicks his father when the shoes land on water, making the shoes react painfully. Back at the Jade Palace, Po finds the Furious Five preparing for Master Chao's arrival. The Furious Five opens up to him knowing he will be the Celestial Phoenix. Po gives a demonstration, catching falling lanterns. While having lunch with Mantis, the mantis begins to show suspicions on the shoes. Po tries to protest informing Shifu and doesn't want to go back to training. Mantis defriends Po unless he rids himself of the shoes. Po returns to find the Moshu Market closed. He then tries to take off the shoes himself, but they come to life and overtake him. (to be continued) Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress * as Viper * as Monkey / Chao * as Crane * Max Koch as Mantis * as Mr. Ping * as Wupo Gallery Images Moshu-market.png|Po arriving at Moshu Market Po-and-wupo.png|Po buying the kung fu shoes from Wupo WupoEmperor.png|Wupo giving the shoes to the Gilded Emperor Emperor-attacks.png|The Gilded Emperor possessed by the shoes Po-needles-test.png|Po performing "the test of the three needles" Kung-fu-shoes.png|The kung fu shoes View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes